


Mal Aimé

by anth_it (antheeia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Smut, Translation Available, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, p0rn fest #10
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheeia/pseuds/anth_it
Summary: Christophe considera il suo amore per il pattinaggio e quello per Viktor una cosa sola.Viktor è convinto di poter amare solo il suo sport.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mal Aimé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133747) by [antheeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheeia/pseuds/antheeia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Scritta per il[p0rnfest](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php) indetto da [Fanfic_Italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) su livejournal.**  
>  Per il prompt: _Christophe Giacometti/Viktor Nikiforov, Pre!Canon, Chris e Victor avevano una storia_.
> 
>  **N.B.** : In questa prima prima parte viene _menzionato_ che Chris è ancora minorenne. Non viene approfondita la cosa, ma tecnicamente nel mio immaginario avevano 16 e 18 anni. Se vi infastidisce, non leggete :)

Christophe Giacometti era irruente, un incontenibile concentrato di passione ed entusiasmo. Viktor si considerava da sempre una persona vivace, capace di prendere le cose alla leggera, con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma Chris aveva, in questo campo, un talento che superava di gran lunga il suo: fin dalla prima volta che gareggiarono insieme, quando erano entrambi ragazzi, Viktor si accorse di quanto fosse irresistibile il suo entusiasmo, di come il suo modo di sorridere, i suoi occhi luccicanti di passione, tutto quello che lo riguardava gli mettesse addosso una grande allegria, e fu per questo che legarono in fretta.

Giacometti lo adorava, e non solo come pattinatore. Per Viktor, Chris fu la prima persona a guardarlo non solo con ammirazione, ma con sincera curiosità: non gli interessava soltanto il suo talento, non voleva parlare solo delle competizioni; a Chris interessava lui, la sua personalità, i suoi pensieri, i suoi sentimenti, il suo amore per lo sport. Quando era con lui, non si sentiva più soltanto un pattinatore, non si sentiva più _solamente_ il campione del mondo: con Chris, si sentì per la prima volta davvero _una persona_. Quindi fu naturale per lui considerarlo, fin da subito, un amico. E fu così per un po’. Passavano del tempo insieme dopo le competizioni, si scambiavano messaggi, consigli, opinioni, anche quando erano lontani.

Nella loro relazione il sesso arrivò solo più avanti, quando un giovane Chris — non ancora maggiorenne, ma già forte di quel fascino prorompente che lo avrebbe caratterizzato sempre più negli anni a venire — bussò una sera alla porta della sua camera d’albergo, e gli occhi seri che aveva convinsero Viktor a lasciarlo entrare senza troppe esitazioni, nonostante fosse ancora in accappatoio e non avesse finito di asciugare i capelli — d'altronde Viktor non era mai stato il tipo da vergognarsi del proprio corpo, e a Christophe non era mai dispiaciuta la sua confidenza ed estroversione che altri spesso reputavano esagerata.

Chris era nervoso: giocherellava con l’orlo della sua maglia e si mordicchiava il labbro, ed era così strano per Viktor vederlo comportarsi così, vedere una parte di lui — quella seria e riflessiva — che aveva creduto potesse emergere solo quando si parlava di competizione. Chris amava profondamente il pattinaggio, proprio come Viktor, ma a differenza del russo non era quella l’ _unica_ cosa che amava. Il suo amore per il pattinaggio e quello per Viktor erano per Chris qualcosa di indissolubile, un nodo che non sapeva sciogliere, un unico sentimento ingarbugliato e confuso, di cui sapeva determinare forse soltanto l’intensità.

Viktor non capiva i suoi approcci, il non detto dietro le sue parole, non immaginava che dietro a tutto quell'interesse per lui ci fosse molto più di un’amichevole rivalità; convinto com’era del loro essere uguali in tutto, entrambi devoti a quello sport al punto da non avere alcun interesse in tutto il resto, la realizzazione gli sfuggì per molto tempo.

Non lo capì neppure quella sera, quando — dopo alcuni imbarazzanti momenti di silenzio — le labbra dello svizzero si poggiarono improvvisamente sulle sue, prima con un tocco lieve, poi sempre più affamate. Ripensandoci molti anni dopo, si era chiesto come avesse fatto a non capire subito cosa Chris provasse in quel momento, ma allora il pensiero che dietro quel bacio potessero esserci dei sentimenti profondi non lo sfiorò mai. Fu forse proprio per questo che non lo respinse. Forse, proprio l’idea che tra loro non ci potesse essere amore, insieme all'egoistico desiderio di qualcuno che cercasse proprio ciò che cercava lui — una relazione, qualunque tipo di relazione, che non chiedesse da Viktor più di quanto lui era in grado di dare — furono ciò che lo spinse ad accettare quel bacio e tutti i successivi, caldi, umidi, imbarazzati, bramosi, appassionati.

Viktor profumava di shampoo al muschio bianco, quello che utilizzava sempre — Chris aveva finito per comprarne uno simile, soltanto perché gli ricordava lui. Eppure su Viktor quell'odore dolce assumeva una nota pungente, un carattere quasi inebriante. Sotto l’accappatoio umido la sua pelle era calda, morbida, molto più di quanto Chris avesse immaginato nelle sue fantasie. I lunghi, chiarissimi capelli del russo, ancora bagnati, aderivano alla pelle del suo viso e gli inumidivano i vestiti, ma il brivido che lo percorse non aveva niente a che fare con quello, quanto piuttosto coi tocchi lascivi che si stavano scambiando tra i loro baci affamati.

Fu Viktor per primo ad allungare la mano verso il cavallo dei pantaloni di Chris, a palpare l’erezione attraverso il pantalone di tuta che non riusciva a nasconderla molto bene. Quando Chris gemette piano, guardandolo con un’espressione piacevolmente sorpresa, gli occhi sgranati ma un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, Viktor si inginocchiò e avvicinò le labbra al tessuto morbido che copriva il membro del suo amico — e non c’era nulla di strano nel volersi divertire in quel modo dopo una competizione, pensava, specialmente non con Chris.

«È questo quello che vuoi?» sussurrò Viktor alzando gli occhi verso il viso di Chris, che ricambiò lo sguardo e infilò le mani tra i suoi capelli, facendo scorrere le dita tra di essi e scostandoglieli dal viso.

 _L’intenzione non era esattamente questa_ , pensò Chris, ma quello non era certamente uno sviluppo sfavorevole. Annuì, lasciando che Viktor gli tirasse giù i pantaloni. Viktor, _quel Viktor_ , il ragazzo che aveva ammirato dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto pattinare, il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta pazzesca fin da quel giorno in cui aveva ricevuto uno dei fiori dal suo bouquet e una promessa, il ragazzo che non riusciva a credere si considerasse suo amico da un anno a quella parte. Viktor, lo stesso che adesso aveva le proprie mani e la propria bocca intorno alla sua erezione: la sua lingua calda si muoveva languidamente attorno al glande, e Chris ansimava, la presa sempre più salda tra i capelli argentei del russo; non si mosse e lo lasciò fare, gli permise di continuare con i suoi movimenti lenti e terribilmente erotici, si trattenne dallo spingersi tra le sue labbra, dall'imporgli un ritmo, e fu così tremendamente _difficile_ , almeno quanto cercare disperatamente di darsi un contegno e di non dimostrare quanto l’idea che tutto quello stesse accadendo davvero lo facesse sentire sopraffatto e felice.

Viktor non aveva idea di quella difficoltà — e forse era meglio così, meglio non elogiare ulteriormente il suo ego — mentre succhiava delicatamente la punta dell’erezione dello svizzero, stringendola tra le labbra, e alzando lo sguardo ad incontrare gli occhi del più giovane, con un’espressione _deliziata_ ; Chris aveva un sapore pungente, forse un po’ aspro ma non spiacevole, e il suo sesso era bollente, probabilmente quanto le sue guance e le sue orecchie arrossate. Viktor si soffermò ad ammirare la sue espressione estasiata, e si scoprì a trovarla tremendamente eccitante, inebriante quasi quanto il suo odore.

Viktor chiuse la mano delicatamente attorno al membro di Chris, il respiro bollente a solleticarne la punta rosata mentre lo massaggiava, i movimenti sempre più veloci, a ritmo coi suoni osceni provenienti dalla gola del più giovane. Le labbra socchiuse del russo lo sfioravano, arrossate, gonfie e curvate in un sorriso beffardo, e la sua lingua guizzava ogni tanto a bagnargli il sesso; Chris pensò che sembrava aspettare qualcosa, o forse si divertiva solo a provocarlo. Viktor, allontanate le labbra dal suo membro, sollevò il viso arrossato a guardarlo, gli occhi blu lucidi di desiderio ancora più ammalianti del solito.

«Non essere timido, Chris. Non ti facevo così arrendevole.» soffiò Viktor, la sua voce un sussurro arrochito, mentre continuava a provocarlo languidamente con le mani e la lingua. E Chris l’avrebbe anche lasciato fare, se il desiderio di sentire di nuovo quella bocca calda abbracciare la sua erezione non si fosse fatto ormai irresistibile: così lo tirò per i capelli e si spinse oltre le sue labbra fino a toccare il fondo della sua gola.

Viktor emise un suono soffocato, e uno spasmo simile a un conato lo scosse. Chris allentò la presa, preoccupato di aver esagerato, ma il russo non ne approfittò: le sue mani gli afferrarono i fianchi e Viktor iniziò a muovere la testa ad un ritmo sostenuto, fermandosi solo brevemente di tanto in tanto per riprendere fiato. Lo svizzero esitò per qualche istante, ma il movimento costante e il morbido calore di quella bocca che aveva tanto desiderato cancellarono dubbi ed esitazioni, e tornò ad affondare le mani nei capelli vellutati e ancora umidi di Viktor, mentre sentiva un familiare calore accumularsi nel bassoventre.

«Viktor…» sussurrò, quasi implorante, muovendo il bacino incontro alle sue labbra, assecondando il suo ritmo e abbandonandosi alla febbrile e incontrollabile frenesia dell’imminente orgasmo. «S-sto—» provò ad avvertirlo, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando l’altro afferrò il suo sesso turgido, posandoselo sulla lingua mentre continuava a massaggiarlo. L’orgasmo, intenso e appagante, scosse il più giovane, annebbiando i suoi pensieri per qualche lungo istante. Viktor assaporò il seme caldo e amaro che si riversò tra le sue labbra; alcuni schizzi solitari finirono sul suo viso e li pulì via — insieme alla saliva che gli bagnava le labbra e il mento — usando il dorso della mano, con un gesto che sarebbe dovuto sembrare tutto tranne che elegante e invece conservava un’inspiegabile grazia agli occhi di Chris, che lo osservava rapito mentre riprendeva fiato.

Mentre si rialzava dal pavimento, Viktor aveva stampata sul viso un’espressione divertita che allo svizzero non sfuggì. «Cosa c’è di così divertente?»

«La tua faccia quando vieni è molto buffa.» lo punzecchiò l’altro, un sorriso malizioso e soddisfatto sulle labbra ancora umide. Chris lo ricambiò con un ampio sorriso, gli afferrò entrambi i polsi e lo spinse contro la parete di fronte, leccandogli le labbra con trasporto, assaporandole, noncurante del sapore amarognolo del proprio orgasmo che poteva avvertire ancora su di esse.

«Scommetto che la tua è anche meglio.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, ho in programma un secondo capitolo (ed ultimo) capitolo.  
> A presto :')


End file.
